Stolen Kiss
by Kaitlyn Fall
Summary: Deceived by his Aunt, Endymion thinks the only way to save Earth from the growing power of the Silver Millennium is to weaken the Silver Crystal. And to do that, he will have to seduce the innocent Princess of the Moon...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yaaay, new story! Ok ok, this idea has probably been done before, but I couldn't resist! I was very much inspired by Princess Diaries 2: The Royal Engagement. Oh man, this story is going to be soooo romantic. _Sigh._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon. But I waaaant tooooo

* * *

_Your task is to romance her.  
_– Viscount Mabrey (Princess Diaries 2: The Royal Engagement)

**Stolen Kiss**

There was nothing Prince Endymion loved more than a clear night. The sky stretched on endlessly; a blanket of blue velvet. The stars sparkled like diamonds. And the moon… oh, the moon was his favourite. When it shone at its brightest, it bathed the Earth in pools of silver. There were times, during these nights, Endymion felt as though he could almost breathe in the magic.

It was on one of these very evenings that the High Counsellor, Beryl, came to visit the Earthean Palace. She stalked through the vast halls towards the Throne, her fur cloak trailing behind her. Moonlight soaked through the windows, shimmering on her blood-red hair and casting long shadows across the walls. When the Counsellor was announced, Endymion let out a sigh. Beryl was his aunt – by marriage, of course – and she always seemed to be coming up with extremely ambitious strategies.

This evening was no different.

'Your Highness,' Beryl said, sweeping into a low bow.

'It is late, Aunt,' Endymion said tiredly. 'What is the matter you wish to discuss?'

Beryl smirked. 'Believe me, Highness, this is something you will be particularly interested in.' She glanced at the various servants and advisors around the room. 'Perhaps we would be able to discuss this alone?'

'Affairs of discretion may be best left until morning.' Endymion struggled to suppress a moan through the words.

'Unfortunately, there is much to do and little time to do it in,' Beryl replied smoothly. 'I must insist that we congregate at once.'

Endymion reluctantly rose from the Throne and strode down the steps to his relative. 'Very well. Shall we?'

He led the older woman into his private conference room, wondering how much time this was going to take. He was sick of these ridiculous schemes, and did not much care for the way Beryl's mind worked. Sure, the Counsellor had reaped valuable rewards from her tactical approaches, but her methods were questionable. Endymion was quite certain that many lives had been destroyed for the benefit of his aunt.

'So,' said Beryl, taking a seat at the right-hand side of the Prince. 'I'll get straight to the point. I noticed that once again the Earth's request to join the Silver Millennium was declined.'

Endymion pursed his lips. He had only returned from the Moon that morning – news sure travelled fast.

'It was considerably humiliating,' he muttered.

Beryl did not seem concerned with Endymion's displeasure. 'Pride is hardly our biggest problem, Highness. Every other planet in the solar system has allied with the Silver Millennium – we're facing invasion.'

Endymion narrowed his eyes. 'Invasion? I believe you may have become a tad paranoid.'

'Not at all,' Beryl insisted. She leaned closer to her nephew. 'Why do you think we're the odd one out? Hmm? Perhaps it has something to do with their _leaders_…'

'Please,' Endymion scoffed. 'They haven't denied our allegiance just because we have Kings instead of Queens –'

'Of _course_ they have!' Beryl exclaimed. 'We are different; we are a threat to them. All the planet's Princesses double as Senshi – we have formidable opponents brewing in the background, young Prince, and you'd better be on constant alert. When they attack, our council will be overruled, and a new monarch will take your place.'

Endymion remembered the abrupt way Queen Serenity had refused his request to join the Silver Millennium. Was it really because he was male? He exhaled heavily. 'I am willing to admit that there is a _possibility_ you are right.'

'It is with deep regret that I bring you this news, Highness,' Beryl said humbly.

'So what do we do then? How can one little planet go up against nine superpowers?'

A sly grin crossed the evil woman's face. 'We take them down at the core.'

'At the core?' Endymion frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'The entire Silver Millennium is based on the power of the Silver Crystal. Weaken that, and our opponent crumbles.'

'Wait one minute,' Endymion said irritably. 'We can't do something so ludicrous! Firstly, we don't know for sure if the Silver Millennium is even against us –'

'We shall find proof before attacking, Highness.'

'– and secondly, weakening the Silver Crystal is dangerous and _unachievable_. How do you propose we go about diluting such a powerful force?'

Beryl leered. 'I'm glad you asked, my Prince. I have actually discovered a way. It's all to do with –'

'No!' Endymion said sharply, holding up his hand to stop his aunt from continuing. He glared at the ruthless Counsellor. 'The Moon has always had a good relationship with Earth. I'm not going to jeopardise it because of a _hunch_.'

Beryl lifted an eyebrow. 'So what will you do if Earth is invaded because you're too naïve to believe in treachery?'

Endymion darkened. 'Do not insult my intelligence again, Counsellor. That is your first and final warning.'

Beryl bowed her head in humility. 'I beg your pardon, Prince. I am just anxious about this rejection. Is our planet not good enough for the Silver Millennium?'

'I am not so inexperienced as to let this matter rest,' Endymion assured her. 'I will discover for myself the reason for our denial.'

X x X x X

Queen Serenity sat gracefully across from the Prince of the Earth, gesturing for him to help himself to the wine on the table. He didn't move. She appeared untroubled by the slight.

'What a pleasure it is to have your company again so soon,' she smiled.

While still relatively new as leader, Endymion refused to be intimidated by her regal air. He had had many dealings with the Queen of the Moon over the past few years, and had learnt how to stand his ground. 'I have come to ask you about the Silver Millennium.'

The older royal sighed. 'I was afraid this was the purpose of your visit. I am sorry, Prince Endymion –'

'I would like to know why Earth is being excluded,' Endymion interrupted. 'Every other planet in the solar system is part of the allegiance. It hardly seems fair.'

The Queen nodded sympathetically. 'I understand your frustration –'

'Is it because I am a male?' Endymion cut in smoothly.

The beautiful woman hesitated. Endymion took this as an affirmative, and stood. 'Very well. I shall take my leave.'

'Wait,' Queen Serenity pleaded, rising fluidly from her chair. 'Dear Prince, your gender has nothing to do with the refusal.'

Endymion spun to her. 'Then why? Why do you shun your closest neighbour while embracing all other districts from Mercury to Pluto?'

'The monarchs on those planets are connected to the Moon,' Queen Serenity said softly.

'What?' Endymion frowned.

'The Princesses – the Senshi. Their powers are attuned to the Silver Crystal. We are all linked. You, however, have a different type of magic – one that is not compatible with ours.'

'So you will not allow us to join because we are different?' Endymion demanded.

'The Silver Millennium is not just about alliance,' Queen Serenity explained. 'It is about unification of power. It gives us strength, and balance, and harmony.' She gave him a gentle smile. 'Please appreciate that your own planet has much potential as well. Your parents knew –'

'My parents had no clue,' Endymion snapped. 'I always thought they were foolish for not trying to join the Silver Millennium. Their negligence cost Earth a valuable coalition.'

'I would have given them the same answer I am giving you,' Queen Serenity replied. 'Except I never had to – they understood the strength of the Golden Crystal.'

Endymion suppressed his fury. All this talk of compatible powers was simply a deception. The Silver Millennium was a union of districts, not a mesh of magic. They were purposefully excluding Earth, and he was not about to sit back and let them take advantage of their position over his planet.

He jerked his head in way of a bow. 'Very well, your Majesty. I thank you for your time and bid you farewell.'

He managed to keep his composure, exiting the Moon Palace without losing his temper. Beryl was waiting for him in the chariot that would transport them to the space shuttle.

'Well?' she asked as he climbed inside.

'You were right,' he said darkly the moment the footman closed the door. 'They are not to be trusted.'

The older woman smirked. 'I am glad you agree. Are you interested in weakening the Silver Crystal?'

Endymion didn't reply at first. The chariot jolted as it began its journey, shaking him from his silence. 'Is that really necessary?'

'If you want to protect our planet, then yes, it is.' Beryl noticed her Prince's hesitation and pressed further. 'It won't _destroy_ their power. Just diminish it somewhat.'

'Just how did you come across such indispensable information, Aunt?' Endymion asked suspiciously.

His advisor smirked. 'I have my ways. So would you like to know?'

'Go on,' Endymion said reluctantly. He was allowed to _hear_ it, right? He didn't have to act on the intelligence unless he felt it was essential to do so.

Beryl seemed ecstatic at his decision. She leant towards him, her lips curling up over her teeth as she grinned. 'You see, my Prince, the Silver Crystal prospers on _love_. The female monarchs of the Moon are chaste and pure – you will never find such uncorrupted magic anywhere else. That is what makes them so powerful. Now if one were to _sully _that innocence –'

Endymion grimaced. 'No Aunt. You've gone too far.'

Beryl let out a ghastly cackle. 'Oh my dear Prince, your mind is too tainted! It won't take much to dilute Serenity's purity. Just a kiss, a simple kiss, from someone who is not her true love –'

'True love?' Endymion sneered. 'Have you fallen into a fairytale?'

'To remain untainted, the royal family must have only one partner – someone whom they will love with all their heart for the rest of their life. If you were to kiss Serenity, you would automatically defile her, and in turn, the Silver Crystal itself.'

Endymion sat back, regarding the woman across from him sceptically. 'Are you telling me that to weaken the most powerful force of the entire universe, all I need to do is kiss the monarch of the Moon?'

'That's _exactly_ what I'm saying,' Beryl smirked.

'It's not going to work,' Endymion insisted.

'Of course it will,' Beryl soothed, daring to lean forward and place her hands on the young Prince's chest. 'You are a handsome man, dear nephew. You can seduce whomever you wish.'

'Queen Serenity would not fall for me,' Endymion scowled.

Beryl's indigo eyes flickered up to his face. 'Perhaps,' she cooed. 'But _Princess_ Serenity would.'

* * *

You can see where this is going, hey ;p? Wink wink, nudge nudge. Romance allll the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh you guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I felt very obliged to put up the next chapter ASAP. Just a quick note, 'Beryl' in my story isn't really the same as Queen Beryl. I just needed a bad character for my own purposes, and I figured I may as well use one we already know and hate :)

:STATIC: _Testing, is this thing on? Testing. Ladies and gentlemen, I do not own Sailor Moon. I repeat, I DO NOT own Sailor Moon._

**Chapter Two**

There was no personality more loving or kind than that of Princess Serenity. She had a kind word for anyone, anytime. People adored her because she could make them feel special with just a smile. The power of the Silver Crystal had never been stronger, thanks to her untarnished love. She had been the reason for the connection between the other planets – she had managed to form an unbreakable bond with every one of their Senshi.

To the people of the Silver Millennium, she was perfect.

Unfortunately, her innocent nature did not allow her to suspect the dark-haired man walking through the garden. He seemed like just another official – a very handsome one at that. She remained on her swing, rocking gently, without an ounce of distrust. The man was surely just taking a stroll between conferences. She had no reason to think otherwise.

But she should have.

Because this man was out to destroy everything she held dear.

'Greetings, Princess,' he called cheerfully as he approached.

Goodness, but his voice was lovely. Smooth and deep, with a hint of an accent to suggest he was schooled in higher society.

'Greetings,' Serenity smiled, rising from the swing and gliding over to him. 'I am glad to see that I am not the only one taking advantage of the light.'

The striking gentleman glanced up at the sun. 'It is enjoyable, to be sure,' he agreed. His sapphire gaze fell to her. 'But I prefer the shine of the moon.'

'You do?' Serenity was taken aback. So he was not an official of her court?

The man gave her a charming smile, and she felt her heart jump wildly. What a peculiar reaction.

'Absolutely. There is nothing more beautiful than a pure lunar glow.'

Serenity felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She was not so innocent as to miss his meaning. 'You are very kind, Sir,' she murmured, embarrassed. 'Such flattery, and I do not even know who you are.'

The man stepped forward so he was only inches away from her body. He bowed his head to press his lips to her ear. 'I am yours.'

Serenity inhaled sharply. She found herself unable to move. _Mine?_

His warm breath caressed her skin and caused her to shiver. Her manners were disregarded – she was unable to recall the formalities, anyway. She tilted her head towards him, inhaling his enchanting scent. She could not have imagined that such a luscious fragrance existed.

The man drew back so he could meet her gaze. Oh, how she could get lost in those eyes. They were like the deepest seas of Earth. She had never been in such proximity to a male; she could feel his heart beating in time with hers. He lowered his head – that warm breath touched her mouth. The blush spread across her entire body.

_Goodness, he was going to kiss her._

She found it extremely difficult to care. This mysterious man was pulsing with sexuality – something she had never experienced before. His very essence seemed to entwine with hers, luring her closer. She lifted her head, her eyes fluttering shut…

'STEP AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!'

Serenity spun breathlessly to the familiar voice. 'Venus!'

The golden-haired guardian stormed forward, looking livid. Her eyes fixed on the man. 'How _dare _you? Do you have _any_ idea what you almost did?'

The man's beautiful eyes flicked playfully to Serenity. 'Yes – and I would have enjoyed it a lot more if you haven't interrupted.'

Venus almost exploded into a gazillion tiny little pieces. '_You insolate little_ –'

'Venus, please,' Serenity interrupted, gently touching her protector's shoulder. 'He does not understand.'

Actually, Prince Endymion understood completely. He was well aware of the disastrous consequence of his actions – he was counting on it, actually. He wasn't going to tell _them_ that, though.

He was rather amused as he watched Venus fume. She looked like a raging bull, the way her nostrils flared.

'I'd wipe that smile off your face if I were you,' Venus snarled. 'You don't want to feel the wrath of my Crescent Beam.'

Endymion bowed his head. 'Oh no, I wouldn't dare invoke such power.' He used just the right amount of subtly to make it unclear as to whether or not he was mocking her.

Venus growled. 'Well _sir_, there are a few things you should learn if you are to visit this court. Number one is that no male _ever_ touches the Princess! Do I make myself clear?'

'Perfectly,' Endymion said smoothly, dipping his head again. 'Though I'm keen to know how her future husband will address that issue –'

'That would be _none_ of your business now, would it?' Venus shrieked.

Endymion was satisfied to see Serenity's cream cheeks blush again. How easy it was to shame such grace.

He turned his attention to the furious warrior before him. 'Forgive me,' he smiled. 'I had no intention of angering anyone. I must have lost my head. I was just swept away by the beauty of the goddess before me.'

He winked at Serenity, and her blush turned to crimson.

Venus stood her ground. 'This _goddess_ happens to be the most important person of the Silver Millennium! I will not have someone like _you_ taint her!'

'I would not dream of doing such a thing,' Endymion assured the guardian. 'I shall take my leave.'

He bowed one more time and strode from the garden. Princess Serenity was the most naïve, unworldly female he had ever met; almost like a child. She had fallen for him more easily than he could have hoped. It wouldn't take long to dupe her – he just had to make sure the vicious guard dog was out of the way first.

X x X x X

'What were you thinking?' Venus raged, pacing in front of her Princess. 'All could have been lost for one moment of insanity!'

'I think he is the One,' Serenity murmured softly.

Venus spun to her. 'Oh no he is _not_! He was just a smooth-talking man who has nothing better to do with his time but seduce innocent girls!'

Serenity lifted her chin. 'He was just taking a walk.'

'Do not think the best of every stranger who crosses your path,' Venus growled. 'Not all of them are friends.'

Serenity returned her stare stubbornly, and soon the beautiful guardian slumped her shoulders in defeat. 'Oh Princess, I am just trying to look after you.'

Serenity embraced her warmly. 'I know. Thank you.'

'Daughter!'

The girls turned as the Queen glided towards them. She was flanked by her usual security personnel, a rigid man known as Messier. He did not speak or interact with the court – he was simply there to protect the crown, as many generations of Messiers had before him.

'Mother,' Serenity greeted as Venus curtseyed.

The Queen smiled warmly. 'Prince Endymion of Earth will be throwing a ball in our honour. He would like the representatives of the Silver Millennium to attend. I am very eager to introduce you.'

'About time,' Venus huffed. 'That man has been in power for _ages _and has made no effort to acquaint himself with us.'

'Do not judge him so harshly,' the Queen said. 'He was thrust into power well before he was due. He does not understand all the conventions of royalty. He would have been dealing with his own district these past few years. I hear there was much confusion after the assassinations.'

'What do you mean?' Serenity inquired.

'The King and Queen of Earth were murdered,' Venus explained. 'They never found the culprit.'

Serenity raised her hands to her mouth. 'But that is _awful_! Poor Prince Endymion!'

'Which is why we must be patient and understanding,' the Queen said. 'He is still learning the rules. I would like you to keep that in mind during the ball.'

Venus frowned slightly. 'I do not mean to offend, but may I ask what his reasons are for throwing a ball in your honour?'

'He felt he was discourteous after our last meeting,' the Queen told her. 'I disagree; he just did not comprehend the elements of the Silver Millennium. However, he insisted that he make it up to me.'

Venus hesitated, then shrugged. 'Who am I to complain about a ball? Come along Princess, we shall have to find the perfect gowns!'

Serenity beamed and started back towards the castle. Venus paused before following. 'There was a bit of trouble earlier,' she told the Queen and her guard. 'A man tried to kiss Serenity.'

Both listeners blanched. 'Who was he?' the Queen asked.

Venus shook her head. 'I do not know. Keep an eye out for him please, Messier. We cannot jeopardise the Silver Crystal's purity.'

'Nor my daughter's,' the Queen murmured.

Venus pursed her lips. 'I suggest you call in the other Senshi, just until it blows over. This man was smooth and seductive. The Princess was under the impression that he was the One.'

'Oh dear,' the Queen sighed. 'My poor child, she is too innocent for her own good. Very well Venus, I shall request the others to come at once. In the meantime, please keep a very close eye on my daughter. Do not let her out of your sight.'

Venus bowed her head. 'You can count on me, your Majesty.'

* * *

Ahhhh yes, a ball scene's coming up. Well, I just can't help myself! I LOVE royal balls! Er... not that I attend many...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Whew, a couple of days between updates, how HORRIBLE of me! ;p But to be fair, I've been editing my story that's actually getting published, which is pretty important. Ok, I won't keep you from Stolen Kiss any longer...

DISCLAIMER: Your cheque's in the mail. I'll call you. Kaitlyn Fall owns Sailor Moon. All three statements are big fat lies.

**Chapter Three**

The chariot rolled to a stop outside the royal ball room, and both doors opened automatically. Messier alighted first, checking the surrounding area before giving the all-clear. An escort helped Queen Serenity and Venus out of the carriage. He went to reach for Princess Serenity, however, and almost had his head blown off.

'STEP AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!'

The escort jumped out of his skin as Venus's shrill voice pierced the night air, and he scurried away without another word. He spent the rest of the night sulking in utter humiliation. He had been told over and over again that the Princess from the Moon was not to be touched. _Over and over and over and over again_. And yet, a combination of panic and excitement on his first night on the job meant that he had completely forgotten the single most important rule. It was sad to say that he never lived that night down.

Venus huffed as she helped her Princess to the ground. 'Some people are just idiots,' she muttered under her breath.

'I… am… sure… it… was… an… honest… mistake…' Princess Serenity panted, struggling with each step.

'My poor daughter,' the Queen smiled. 'You have not been to Earth in such a long time. Do not worry; the ballroom uses the universal gravity setting.'

'Thank… goodness…' Serenity moaned.

She dragged herself up the velvet steps, relaxing as she entered the building. Earth may be beautiful, but it sure was heavy!

A harmony of horns trumpeted to signal their arrival and the room fell silent.

'Announcing our Guests of Honour – Queen Serenity, and Princess Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom!'

The Queen took her daughter's arm as the pair stepped out onto the balcony. Every member of the audience turned in their direction. The pair tilted their heads in acknowledgement for the applause they received, before the music and dancing continued.

The Queen led Serenity towards the grand staircase. 'Come along daughter, I would like you to meet Prince Endymion.'

'Your Majesties.'

Both turned as three beautiful females approached them. Serenity was delighted.

'Mars! Mercury! Jupiter! You made it!'

The trio bowed. 'We would not miss this for the world, Princess,' Mercury smiled.

'Good, Senshi, I shall need to borrow you for one moment,' Venus said, gesturing for the newest arrivals to follow her. 'We have some security matters to discuss.' She turned to the Queen. 'Will you be all right for the time being?'

'We have Messier, if needed,' the Queen assured her.

Venus dipped her head before leading her Senshi away to a more private area outside the main ballroom. 'Thank you for coming on such short notice.'

'Of course,' Jupiter said. 'What is the trouble?'

'A stranger tried to kiss Serenity several days ago.'

The warriors were shocked. 'What?' Mars demanded. 'Who was he? Did you fry his sorry behind?'

'_Believe_ me, I was tempted,' Venus drawled. 'He was an arrogant piece of work.'

'Do you think he knew what would happen if he kissed her?' Mercury asked fearfully.

Venus shook her head. 'I doubt it. The secret of the Silver Crystal is highly confidential. No one outside the Moon's top court understands how it truly works.'

'So he was just a sleazy guy trying his luck with the Princess?' Jupiter growled.

'Most probably,' Venus agreed. 'Unfortunately, he was charming enough to make Serenity think he was the One.'

Mars slapped her forehead. 'That's our Princess, all right.'

'Do you know who he is? Where he came from? Where he _went_?'

Venus shrugged at all of Mercury's questions. 'That is why we need a tighter security for Serenity for the time being.'

'We shall stay for as long as we are needed,' Jupiter promised.

Venus exhaled heavily. 'Good. Because I have a strange feeling that we have not seen the last of that audacious man.'

X x X x X

Endymion watched as the Guests of Honour glided down the staircase. He was quite breathtaken by the Princess – she really was a beautiful girl. Her silky hair was like spun gold, and there was a tantalising curve to her body. He wondered how the royal family had managed to keep men away from her for as long as they had.

The Lunar pair paused to speak to a member of the Earth senate, and he used the opportunity to scan the crowd for the Princess's vicious guard dog. At first he thought he'd somehow gotten lucky, because she was nowhere to be seen.

Then she walked down the staircase with three other girls.

Endymion grimaced. No doubt they were the Senshi group. The Moon had obviously upped their security on the Princess.

'You wished to see me, Highness?'

He turned as his most trusted General approached. 'Ah, Malachite, yes. But it seems I will require the assistance of your comrades as well. I have a very important job for you four this evening.'

X x X x X

Princess Serenity watched wistfully as the couples around her swept across the ballroom. She loved to see them dance and laugh and hold each other. If only she could do the same.

'Here you are, Princess,' Venus said, handing her a glass of fruit punch. 'It is clean – I checked it myself.'

Serenity took it with a sigh. 'Thank you.'

'You do not seem to be having a good time,' Mercury observed.

Serenity shot another glance at the twirling couples. 'I want to dance.'

The four Senshi exchanged glum looks. Mars touched Serenity's shoulder. 'One day – '

'Forgive the interruption.'

All the girls turned as a brawny man strode up to them. He was rather handsome, with a chiselled face and silver hair. He was wearing a General's uniform with the Earth insignia on the shoulder. Venus immediately stepped in front of Serenity. 'May we help you?'

The man gave her a charming smile. 'I certainly hope so. I was just over there and my eyes happened to capture a vision of golden beauty. I was wondering if she would like to accompany me to the floor.'

Venus lifted her chin. 'The Princess does not dance.'

'Actually, I was talking about you.'

The words were enough to catch the protective warrior off-guard. 'You… what?'

'May I please have this dance with you, angel of the night?' the man smiled, bowing and offering his hand.

Venus glowed bright red. 'Oh… er… um…'

'Go on,' Jupiter chuckled, pushing her forward. 'We shall take care of the Princess.'

'I… er… ok.' Venus took the man's hand and was whisked away into the festivity.

Serenity suppressed a jealous sigh by swallowing a mouthful of punch.

'I beg your pardon.'

A younger, blond man approached the group, wearing the same General uniform. He held out his hand to Mars. 'I was too shy to ask before, but I found my courage when I noticed my comrade stealing your friend. I did not want to risk losing you to someone else.'

Mars turned crimson, glancing from him to Serenity. 'Actually… I… have to…'

'Go,' Jupiter grinned.

Mars only left because the Amazon Senshi was capable of taking down an army, and was ample protection for the Princess.

'Aw,' Jupiter said, watching her two friends glide across the dance floor. 'I love dances.'

'I would not know,' Serenity murmured.

'Perhaps I could show you.'

Serenity's skin prickled at the smooth voice. She had only heard it once before, but the rich, deep tone had been imprinted on her. Heart pounding in her throat, she pivoted on her heel and came face to face with the man who had frequented her dreams for the past nights. 'Oh,' she breathed, unable to contain her joy. Her body ached with desire. What she wouldn't give to feel his arms around her.

A gorgeous smile crossed the man's face. 'Please allow me to dance with the Guest of Honour.'

Mercury stepped forward. 'I beg your pardon Sir, but we cannot allow the Princess out of our sight.'

'Then I give you permission to watch while I sweep her away.'

Jupiter leapt in front of Serenity as the man reached out. 'Whoa whoa whoa! The Princess does not dance!'

'I doubt that very much. She is a lithe, delicate creature – I am sure her dancing is more than satisfactory.'

Serenity blushed under the man's amused gaze.

'I said _does not_ dance, not _cannot_ dance,' Jupiter growled.

'But she is the Guest of Honour,' the man protested. 'Surely she is required to participate.'

Serenity reached out and touched her protector's arm. 'Please Jupiter,' she said in a small voice. Jupiter turned to her in astonishment, and she cringed uncertainly. 'I would like to dance.'

'There,' the man said, pleased. 'She has changed her mind.'

'It is not her choice,' Jupiter snapped, frowning at her Princess.

'Surely whether or not one wishes to dance is at the discretion of the individual.'

Jupiter spun back to the stranger. What nerve! Did he not understand that he was addressing a guardian of the Moon Princess?

'Please excuse us, but we were wondering if we could join your party.'

Two more men approached, both in the Earth General uniform.

'Ah,' the ambitious stranger smiled. 'Ladies, I would like to introduce you to Nephrite and Zoicite. They are part of the Earth Guard.'

The two men bowed in respect. 'It is a pleasure to be in such delightful company,' Zoicite said.

'Forgive me,' Serenity smiled, 'this is Princess Mercury and Princess Jupiter.'

'The Senshi?' Nephrite queried, impressed. 'Well, I must say, it is an honour to meet you. I am keen to hear your stories. Would it be too forward of me to suggest we talk over a drink?'

'We must stay with the Princess,' Mercury insisted.

'I will take care of her,' the stranger said – the only one who had not mentioned his name. Mercury and Jupiter both hesitated. He laughed at their reluctance. 'I promise I will not dance with her.'

'We cannot leave,' Jupiter said regretfully.

'I swear to you on my life that I shall fight off any man who comes near,' the man winked. 'Believe me, I would do as much for my nobility as yours. I do not appreciate competition.'

'One drink,' Zoicite persuaded. 'We shall be back to your Princess before the next song.'

Jupiter and Mercury looked from the Princess, to the handsome gentlemen, to the stranger, to the punch bowl.

'Alright,' Jupiter said reluctantly. She glowered at the stranger. 'But feel the wrath of my Supreme Thunder if you step within a metre of our Highness.'

The stranger bowed. 'Very well.' His posture relaxed the moment the warriors walked away, and he smiled at Serenity. 'It seems to take a lot of effort to be in your company. My men will keep them distracted.'

Serenity glanced up at him in surprise. 'Did you…?'

'Do that on purpose? Perhaps.' There was a mischievous twinkle in his sapphire eyes. 'I am afraid I have made a bad first impression on your Senshi.'

'They are very protective,' Serenity agreed.

The man stepped forward and lowered his head to speak in her ear. 'May I steal a dance, my goddess?'

Serenity exhaled shakily. 'O…oh. Oh my. I… I would love to, Sir, but…'

'Say yes,' the man encouraged. 'I caught the longing in your beautiful stare. You would like to glide across that floor more than anything tonight.' He reached up, his fingertips only millimetres from her cheek. A soft gasp escaped her lips. 'Why can you not be touched?'

Serenity closed her eyes. 'It is where the line is drawn. One touch can lead to an embrace. An embrace may lead to a kiss…'

'Is a kiss so terrible?' the man teased.

'For the Moon Princess, yes,' Serenity replied. Her cerulean eyes slowly opened again, fixing on the handsome figure before her. 'I am to be with but one partner.'

There was a deeply intense expression on his face. 'Who is to say that I am not that man?' His fingers were still so close to her cheek – she could feel her skin tingle with longing.

'Oh,' she sighed, caving to her desire. She tilted her head just slightly and let him brush against her face.

It was wonderful.

Females had a cool, soft texture – refined and sensitive. But this man; oh, this man's caress was warm and raw, like nothing she had ever experienced.

The man suddenly stretched out his fingers and cupped her cheek in his whole hand. The heat from his touch was overwhelming. Serenity's heart almost stopped beating entirely. Her breath caught in her chest, and her wide eyes fixed on him, stunned.

'CRESCENT BEAM!'

Serenity shrieked as a flash of orange light blinded her vision. She blinked rapidly to dispel the radiance, searching frantically for her companion. The shine faded to reveal him several steps away, completely unscathed. He gave her a quirky grin. 'Lucky I was anticipating that.'

'YOU!' Venus screeched, thundering up to him. 'HOW DARE YOU?' She held out her hands. 'I'm going to Crescent Beam your sorry behind all the way to –'

'Venus!' a royal voice cried. The Queen hastened forward, followed by her trusted bodyguard. 'What do you think you are doing?'

Venus pointed furiously at the man. 'This is him! This is the fiend who tried to kiss the Princess earlier!'

The Queen stared at the man. 'But… this is Prince Endymion.'

'_What?_' Venus screamed as the rest of the Senshi dashed towards them.

Serenity pressed a hand to her heart, staring at her mysterious infatuation. 'You are… Prince of the Earth?'

Endymion bowed. 'Indeed, Princess.'

Venus glowered at him. 'Prince or no, he was about to kiss the Princess!'

'Nonsense,' Endymion laughed. 'We were merely having an intimate conversation. And I would appreciate it if you did not attempt to blow me up at my own party. If you wish to try to kill me, I am happy to arrange another date.'

'No one will be blowing up anyone else,' the Queen said firmly.

Venus looked outraged. 'But –' She was cut off by the Queen's severe expression. 'Fine,' she huffed.

Serenity was speechless. She was unable to tear her eyes away from the man before her. _He_ was the one with the Golden Crystal?

'Well it is nice to finally be acquainted with you all,' Endymion said in good humour.

The Queen examined him carefully. 'From what I have heard, can I presume that you are interested in my daughter?'

Endymion dipped his head. 'I am enraptured with her, your Majesty.'

Serenity blushed.

The Queen turned to her. 'Do you wish to court this man?'

Serenity nodded, still too numb to speak.

'Very well,' the Queen sighed. 'If this is what you want, then I shall arrange for chaperoned times for you to be together.'

Serenity gasped in delight. Venus was furious. 'But he –'

'This is my final word,' the Queen interrupted. 'Now if you will excuse me, I must resume my conversation with the Head of Senate. Senshi, please remain with my daughter.' She swept away without another word. Venus gaped after her.

'Does this mean I may have a dance with the Princess?' Endymion pressed.

'NO!' the four Senshi yelled together.

Endymion winked at Serenity. 'We shall share a moment one day, goddess. For now though, I am required elsewhere.'

He bowed at the group of beautiful ladies and strode off, disappearing into the crowd. Serenity's shoulders fell in disappointment. Venus caught the gesture and growled under her breath.

'I do not understand,' Mercury whispered. 'Prince Endymion was the man who tried to kiss Serenity earlier?'

Venus nodded sharply. 'There is something extremely suspicious about that man. I want you all to be on constant alert from now on. Tomorrow, I will have an audience with Queen Serenity and find out what she plans to do about our devious seducer.'

'Do you think she also suspects foul play?' Mars queried.

Venus gestured furtively over to the Queen, who was watching Prince Endymion laughing with his four Generals. 'Most definitely.'

* * *

Go Venus. And Queen Serenity. _They_ know what's going on.

I know Zoicite can be spelt with an 's', but I like it with a 'c'. And I prefer Malachite to Kunzite. Just one of those things. Don't tell me off, kay? ;p


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you, everyone, for your wonderful reviews!

JungkO - I thought carefully about your suggestion and tried to see if it would work, but it's too out of character for the Serenity in my story. She's totally smitten, and her pure heart wouldn't let her suspect him. But I'm very grateful for your idea. Thank you.

Sailorashes - I never even _considered_ creating extra romances between the Generals and the Senshi! Mwahaha, let's see what happens, shall we? Wink wink.

Chibiangel - You're totally spot on.

For all you other wonderful people out there who commented, I truly appreciate your reviews - it's putting a lot of pressure on me to continue with the story! (That's a good thing, btw.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. I _do,_ however, own the tic tac I just found at the bottom of my purse. Take _that_ copyright lawyers!

**Chapter Four**

The oval table stretched across the entire conference room. It was made from shimmering marble, and now hosted the most important figures of the Moon Court. Queen Serenity sat at the head of the assembly, her hands clasped together in a regal fashion. Every head was turned to her, waiting for her to speak. After carefully collecting her thoughts, she began.

'The Prince of the Earth will be courting Princess Serenity.'

There was a collective gasp around the room, except in the four seats closest to the Queen. Venus, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars waited solemnly for their leader to continue.

'He seems quite captivated by her. She is just as keen. I have arranged for several chaperoned meetings between the pair.'

'But,' the Exalted Judge breathed, 'is it possible that he is her One?'

The Queen nodded. 'Absolutely. However, it is just as possible that he is _not_.'

'How will we know?' inquired the Royal Advisor. She swung her indigo stare around the room, searching for support. 'Surely this is not something you wish to risk?'

'I would never take the chance,' the Queen assured her. 'For the Silver Crystal's sake, or my daughter's. And, unfortunately, there is another reason to be on alert.' She leant forward. 'He has attempted to kiss her.'

The air stilled. No one moved. The entire room was trying to absorb this startling information. 'He cannot know?' the Exalted Judge choked. 'He cannot have any idea that the Silver Crystal's power is linked to the Princess's innocence… can he?'

'It seems impossible that he could,' the Queen said, 'but I will not disregard it just yet. Please understand that I will not jeopardise the Silver Millennium by blindly trusting my Court. If one of you has leaked information, accidentally or purposefully, I _will_ find out. It is best to come forward now, and explain yourself.'

Silence lay thick, blanketing the room. Court members cast suspicious glances at their neighbours. Eyes twitched nervously.

The Queen exhaled heavily. 'I am not trying to create animosity between us. It is still quite likely that Prince Endymion has taken a genuine interest in my daughter. But for the sake of the Silver Millennium, I beg of you to confess any disclosure right now, to avoid potential catastrophe. If the Prince of the Earth is doing this for his own personal gain – to weaken the Silver Crystal – I must know immediately.'

'But what can he hope to accomplish by weakening the Crystal?' the Royal Advisor asked.

The Queen pursed her lips. 'He is under the impression that we have rejected him from our alliance.'

'But –'

'I know. The Silver Millennium has to do with compatible magic. He does not understand this – the early death of his parents ensured his ignorance. To him, we are accumulating power in order to invade Earth. He even suspected we wanted his district because there is not a female ruler in power there.'

The Exalted Judge snorted. 'Where would he get such a preposterous idea?'

'Where indeed,' the Queen murmured.

'I say we simply cut him off,' the Royal Advisor shrugged. 'Do not allow him access to the Princess, just in case.'

The Queen sighed. 'A tempting thought, but alas, it is simply not possible. Firstly, if he _is_ her One, we would be hindering the power of the Silver Crystal, not helping it. Secondly, if we were to forbid my daughter from seeing him, she may resort to more questionable methods instead of the safer, chaperoned meetings. You all know what young love is like. Nothing will keep them apart – even the wisdom of the Moon Court.'

A groan of understanding rose around the room. Children simply did _not_ listen to reason.

'Very well,' the Exalted Judge grumbled. 'It seems we have no choice. I assume we may trust the chaperone?'

'Chaperone_s_,' the Queen corrected. 'And yes, without a doubt. The Guardian Felines are shrewd and vigilant – they will stop any dubious interaction well before it begins.'

'I still do not see why _we_ are not allowed to chaperone,' Venus muttered.

Mars smirked. 'Nothing spoils the romance like Senshi – especially ones from Venus.'

'I beg your pardon?' Venus demanded.

'_STEP AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!_' Mars imitated shrilly.

Venus was affronted. 'I was protecting her!'

'It is a mood-killer,' Mars pointed out. 'Not to mention the fact that you almost blew him up.'

'I would not have had to resort to such measures if the _three other Senshi_ had stuck by their ward!'

'Oh, so you are allowed to dance, and we are not?'

Queen Serenity cleared her throat. Both girls stopped bickering and flushed bright red when they realised they had disturbed an extremely important discussion.

'Forgive us,' they mumbled together.

The Queen continued, as though the interruption had never occurred. 'For those who are concerned about the protection of the Princess, I shall have Messier placed outside her quarters during the meeting. I will employ the Senshi as my own guards during this time.'

Many people in the room exchanged sceptical glances. After the recent display shown by two of the warriors, did they dare leave their Queen in the care of such immature females?

Queen Serenity shook her head. 'It is not _my_ welfare you should be concerning yourselves with. Be watchful – the Prince of the Earth shall be arriving soon.'

X x X x X

Prince Endymion sat on his allocated chair in the meeting room. Ignoring his anxiety, he was rigid and alert, as years of training taught him. He had been led into the quarters a short while ago, left to his own devices while he waited for the Princess. Even though Messier was stationed outside the meeting room, he thought it more than a little strange that there was no security _inside_. Besides two cats – one black, one white – sunning themselves by the window, he was alone. Were the people of the Moon Kingdom really so trusting? It was sure to be their downfall.

At last, the door opened, and the Princess glided into the room. Endymion stood, feeling the air leave his lungs. By the gods, her beauty certainly had an effect on him. It was all the more easier to act besotted when in part, he already was.

She beamed when she saw him, and he smiled back. 'Highness,' he said, bowing his head.

She bobbed a short curtsey. 'Prince Endymion.'

'You are a vision today,' he murmured, his eyes fixed on her. 'As you are every day, of course.' He so much enjoyed the blush rise on her cheeks.

He waited until she had seated herself on the couch opposite him before returning to his own chair. She smoothed her gown over her lap and cleared her throat awkwardly. Endymion noticed she was rather breathless.

'May I inquire about your health?'

'Hmm?' Serenity asked, flicking her cerulean gaze up to him. 'Oh, I am fine, thank you.'

Endymion was amused. 'You seem a little tense.'

'Do I?' She was blushing again.

It was then that Endymion noticed they were alone. 'I was told this would be chaperoned,' he said, perplexed.

'We are,' Serenity replied, gesturing towards the furry pair in the sun. The white one lifted a lazy head and yawned.

Endymion raised an eyebrow. 'Cats?'

'Lunar felines,' Serenity corrected. To her, this meant intelligent, talking animals.

To Endymion, this meant Earth kittens born on the moon. He was bewildered. The Moon Kingdom sure had peculiar traditions. However, he could definitely use this to his advantage.

'Well,' he smiled, rising. 'Perhaps the good Lunar felines will not mind if I take a seat next to the Princess.'

The black cat hissed. Serenity held out her arms to signal for Endymion to stop. 'There are rules to this meeting. I beg you to abide by them. I would be most distressed if we were not allowed to see each other again.'

'I would still find a way to see you, Highness, make no mistake. Nothing could stop me from courting you.' But he sat down in his allocated chair again to ease her worries.

Serenity exhaled in relief. 'Thank you.'

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Endymion was keen to break the ice. 'Tell me about yourself.'

'What would you like to know?'

'Everything.'

And so Serenity spent the entire meeting explaining herself. She spoke with fondness about her mother, her friends, her hobbies, her dreams for a bright future. She tried to swing the conversation over to Endymion, but he was always quick to bounce it back.

The Prince listened, enraptured, during the entire discussion. Serenity couldn't understand why he seemed so interested. Surely she was just like every other regal female he had met? Surely her dreary, sheltered life bored him? Surely her opinions did not mean much to a man who had ruled a planet for years?

But he soaked up every word. And he was clearly disappointed when the sharp knock on the door signalled that their time was up. 'Already?' he frowned as Messier entered.

The bodyguard nodded and waited silently by the exit. Endymion sighed, throwing Serenity an apologetic glance as he got to his feet. 'The time went too quickly.'

'I feel as though I dominated the entire conversation,' Serenity murmured, ashamed.

Endymion smiled. 'Believe me, your voice is an indulgence to my ears. I would listen to it all day if I had the opportunity. And I feel closer than ever to the world of the immortals, now I know my goddess more intimately.'

Serenity flushed. Messier suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

'Until next time,' Endymion continued, bowing to the Princess. 'I look forward to the day where I may kiss your hand upon parting. Let us hope it is sooner, rather than later.'

X x X x X

The Senshi remained in optimum positions around Queen Serenity as she strolled around the gardens.

'We will see Prince Endymion off,' she said, heading in the direction of the Palace.

'I still wish you had let us chaperone,' Venus said edgily. 'I do not like the thought of that audacious man near the Princess.'

The Queen shot her a sideways glance. 'It is quite likely that our young suitor does not have any idea that Luna and Artemis are intelligent beings. Think of what he might let slip, unaware that he is in the presence of creatures who can report back to me.'

'How devious,' Jupiter grinned.

'How _necessary_,' the Queen added.

They reached the front entrance, only to find four familiar Generals waiting outside at the top of the steps. The men bowed deeply when they saw the newest arrivals.

'Your Majesty,' the silver-haired General greeted. His eyes flickered over to Venus, who stuck her nose indignantly in their air. 'Ladies, it is a pleasure to see you again.'

Venus sneered. 'Wish I could say the same, Malachite.'

'May I request that you elaborate on such an offence?' Malachite said with the hint of a smile.

'You know _exactly_ what I am talking about,' Venus huffed. 'Do you think I am stupid? Prince Endymion used you in a cheap ploy to get me away from the Princess during the ball. You did not mean _any_ of those words you said that night! I am highly insulted!'

'You are right,' Malachite agreed. 'And you are also wrong. Yes, I _was_ just a distraction. But no, the words I said were completely sincere.'

Venus snorted. 'Sure Malachite. I am not as easily coerced as our dear Prin –'

'Venus,' the Queen warned sharply.

Venus shut her mouth. She had forgotten that the Court of Earth did not know that they suspected any foul play. Luckily, Prince Endymion chose to exit the Palace at that exact moment, wiping her mistake from the Generals' minds.

'Good day,' the handsome man greeted, bowing respectfully to the people on the steps.

'Good day, Prince Endymion,' the Queen said. 'I trust all went well today?'

'Very much so,' Endymion assured her. 'If it is not too forward, I must confess that your daughter has stolen my very soul. It pains me to part from her.'

'Let us hope she returns your sentiments,' the Queen said graciously.

Endymion bowed again. 'I thank you.' He turned to his Generals. 'Come, gentlemen. We have much to do.'

Malachite shot Venus a grin as he passed. 'Perhaps next time, I shall stay for the entire duration of the visit.'

'Humph,' Venus sniffed in reply.

The two groups parted, and Endymion's party hopped in the carriage which would take them back to their shuttle.

'So how did it go?' Malachite asked, settling himself in beside his Prince.

Endymion shrugged, remaining nonchalant. 'I am satisfied.'

'She is quite a beautiful Princess,' Jadeite mused from the opposite seat.

'You would make a stunning couple,' Nephrite agreed.

'But are you actually compatible?' Zoicite inquired. 'That is the big question.'

Endymion was careful with his answer. 'She is… a joyous spirit.'

The Generals exchanged smirks. 'Does this mean you are utterly devoted to her?' Malachite said knowingly.

'I am intrigued,' Endymion admitted.

It was a subtle, precise game he was playing. By acting in character; by being cautiously optimistic about his pursuit; he was giving his men good reason to suspect he was falling in love. Even at the ball, the Generals were simply under the impression that he was keen to speak to Princess Serenity in private, rather than attempting to steal a kiss. _Everyone_ had to believe his affections were true, if he was to pull this off. He could leave no trace of treachery.

High Counsellor Beryl would be pleased with his efforts. He had made a good impression – as far as he knew, no one had questioned his infatuation with the Princess.

But maybe that was because it wasn't all an act.

* * *

Ahhhh, budding romance. I'm so jealous of Serenity! ;p Expect an update soon!

Love,  
Kaitlyn


	5. Chapter 5

He he, I just read the single most funniest story (ok, maybe it's a tie with Subject to Change). It's called Every SM Lovestory - it's under my Favourites. It pokes fun at alllll the cliches in the SM fanfics over the years. I laughed so hard - seriously, if you've read enough Sailor Moon FF, you'll love it!

Ok, that's my blatant advertising out of the way! Here's the next part...

DISCLAIMER: nooM roliaS nwo ton od I. Backwards.

**Chapter Five**

Princess Serenity was so intent on the task at hand that she did not notice the man watching her. She had her lips pursed together in a studious manner, and her brow furrowed slightly from concentration. Her nimble fingers tugged at the needle as it threaded through the fabric. Only a few more stitches to go…

'There!' she said triumphantly, holding up the finished product. A movement in the shadows caught her attention, and her eyes slipped past the work, landing on her visitor. A horrified gasp escaped her lips as she stood. 'Prince Endymion! I… I beg your pardon! I did not see you there! Have you been waiting long?'

'Not long enough,' the handsome man smiled, striding over to her. 'It is more than a pleasure to watch you work.' He held out his hands. 'May I?'

Serenity glanced over at her guardian cats dozing by the window before handing the plush animal out to him, making extra certain that they did not touch. Endymion examined the teddy bear carefully. 'It is truly beautiful. It reflects the love you put into it.' He handed it back to her, satisfied at her predictable blush. 'Who is it for?'

'Oh – I make toys for the children at the orphanage, when I have spare time,' Serenity admitted.

Endymion gazed at her. 'What a generous soul you possess.' How easily the lines were coming to him now!

Looking slightly flustered, Serenity returned to the couch. Endymion took the usual chair across from her, placing the toy on the table. He shot an inquisitive glance at the sleeping felines. 'Our chaperones are hard at work again, I see.'

Serenity's laugh chimed through the room. 'They may look slothful, but one false move would have their claws against your face.'

'I shall have to remain on my best behaviour then,' Endymion decided.

Serenity smiled and settled back against the couch. She was more relaxed now. Their first date was over now – she did not feel nearly on edge as she had before. 'So I would like to hear about _you_ this time.'

'Very well,' Endymion agreed. 'I suppose it is only fair, since I bombarded you with questions during our last meeting. Although I must warn you – there is a lot to know.'

Serenity ducked her head. 'I do not mind hearing,' she murmured.

Endymion watched in amusement as she flushed again. She was clearly infatuated with him – he had never dreamed it would be so very easy. The poor, innocent creature.

And so he told her about himself. Almost everything. His late parents, his friends, his schooling, and his short reign as ruler. She listened with wide, captivated eyes as he regaled her with tales of adventure and near-death experiences. When he caught tears glistening, he stopped abruptly.

'What has upset you?'

'Oh,' Serenity choked, hastily wiping at the traitorous drops. 'I just… I feel so insignificant, hearing all your stories. You have done so much, and I have done next to nothing.'

Endymion chuckled. 'Believe me, almost getting killed is not as courageous as it sounds. You do so much more here, with your… deeds.' He shot a glance at the teddy bear. 'They are simple, yet they bring endless joy to those around you –'

He trailed off, his eyes fixed on the little stuffed animal. There was unquestionable truth to his deception. He had not heard of a Princess who spent her free time doing things for others. For the first time, he wondered what would become of Serenity after he committed the appalling betrayal. He didn't understand enough about Moon Kingdom policies to know what would happen. Would she be punished? Would she be banished from the Moon?

If that were the case, Endymion was tempted to offer her a place on Earth. Not that she would take it; not after what he was planning to do to her…

But he didn't like the thought of her being exiled. It just didn't sit well with him. Where would she go?

'I have a question for you,' he said carefully. Serenity glanced up, her silver-blue gaze seeming to pierce into his very mind. He cleared his throat uncomfortably before continuing. 'Uh… I have a problem. On Earth. We had a traitor among our Royal Court. He was deceived, and unknowingly turned against me. I am unsure of a suitable punishment, as it is not really his fault. Tell me, what would the Moon Kingdom do in such a situation?'

Serenity mused over the issue for a while. 'I suppose… if it is not really his fault, as you say, then he could not be punished. Perhaps he would be stripped of his rank, though. Someone who made such an error cannot be in power.'

Endymion pursed his lips. 'But what if it is just because he is naïve?' he whispered.

Serenity shook her head sadly. 'The Moon Kingdom would not allow for mistakes like that to be repeated.'

'So that is the Moon's policy? If someone were to say… endanger the Silver Crystal – even inadvertently – he or she would have their title stripped?'

He did not notice two feline heads whip up at his question – he was too busy watching Serenity shake her head. 'Oh, no!' she exclaimed. 'That is a different matter entirely. Anyone who jeopardises the Silver Crystal is sentenced to death!'

Endymion felt cold all over. 'To… death?'

'Absolutely,' Serenity said firmly. 'The power of our Crystal is the most important facet of the universe! There is to be no indecision when it comes to protecting it.'

'Even if it was a mistake?'

'Yes.'

'Even if it was a child?'

'Even if it was the Queen herself. The rules are not bent for anyone. I regret to say this, but there are never any exceptions. There are too many people depending on the Silver Crystal, and the law will never change.'

Endymion was starting to feel sick. He was not concerned for himself – his planet had a strong defence, and with the Silver Crystal weakened, he would be protected from the wrath of the Moon Kingdom.

But the Princess…

No. He would not have such a precious life destroyed. He was going to have to modify his plans. Perhaps he could kidnap her after the kiss, and save her from her fatal punishment. She would hate him for it, of course.

But at least she would be breathing.

X x X x X

'I was hoping I would find you here.'

Venus glanced up from the swing, scowling when she saw a familiar silver-haired man approach. 'Malachite,' she seethed, snapping her book shut.

The older General grinned. 'Why are you not with the other Senshi, protecting the Queen?'

'I had the day off.'

'For what purpose?'

'For the purpose of avoiding _you_ actually.'

Malachite chuckled. 'It seems you were unsuccessful.'

'Clearly,' Venus growled, standing. 'Good day.'

She pushed past him on her way out of the gardens. He leapt lightly in front of her, blocking her path. 'Not so fast, angel.'

Venus put her hands on her hips. 'What's with the pet name, grandpa?'

'Grandpa?' Malachite asked, amused. 'Are you referring to my hair colour? Because on Earth, it is a symbol of power.'

'Well on the Moon, it is a symbol of being _old_.'

'We have much to learn from each other.'

Venus snorted and stalked around him. 'Don't make me barf.'

Malachite kept up with her easily. 'I like that.'

'Like what?' Venus snapped.

'The way you lose your formality around me. It means you are truly comfortable to be yourself in my presence.'

Venus was losing her temper. '_Or_ it means you're _driving me crazy_!'

'Oh Venus,' Malachite breathed, taking her hand. 'You drive me crazy, too.'

'ARG!' Venus ripped her hand from his grip and stormed away. What was _with_ that guy?

When she reached the Palace, she spotted Endymion walking down the main steps. So the meeting was over. Good, she wanted to hear if anything interesting had happened.

By the time she found the Queen and her fellow Senshi, the cats were already reporting their findings. 'It is most alarming, your Majesty,' Luna was mumbling.

'What is?' Venus asked as she joined them.

Jupiter turned to her, white-faced. 'Prince Endymion was inquiring about the punishments set in place for endangering the Silver Crystal.'

'This is dreadful!' Mercury wailed. 'He really _is_ here to tarnish the Princess and weaken our power! What are we to do?'

The Queen was frowning. 'I am uneasy. We must have a traitor somewhere in our Court, for this to be true. Someone has given away the secret of the Silver Crystal to the Prince or one of his supporters.'

'We will find out who they are and deal with them accordingly,' Mars vowed.

Venus sighed when she noticed Serenity was watching Endymion's carriage roll away with a wistful expression on her face. 'Unfortunately, we have to deal with our lovesick Princess first.'

* * *

Poor Princess Serenity. Or, conversely, what a LUCKY GAL! Endymion rocks!

Lol, and Malachite's a real charmer, ain't he? Ahhh, I love it when minor characters accidentally become something more. Happens all the time in my stories.

Btw, thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Yaay, the reviews hit 50! Thank you guys, I didn't think I'd be getting reviews at all!

Quick note to sailorashes: I haven't actually read any other Venus/Malachite fanfics (I know, gasp!), so this is done with a completely fresh take on their relationship. And that's not such a bad thing, is it? There are a lot of different ways their romance could have gone. I wrote this according to how I've always portrayed their characters in the Silver Millennium.

Anyway, sorry for the chatter, here's the next chapter...

Yoda Disclaimer: Sailor Moon I do not own.

**Chapter Six**

'What?' Princess Serenity's smile slowly faded from her face. She glanced at each of her dear friends, before turning her attention to her mother. 'This cannot be.'

The Queen let out a slow breath. 'I am deeply sorry, my darling.'

'But… I love him.'

'You love who you _think_ he is,' Mercury pointed out.

'No,' Princess Serenity insisted. 'I love _him_.' Her determination was returning with a vengeance. 'He has not lied about who he is; just about what he wants. That does not change my opinion.'

Venus struggled to remain calm. 'He _deceived_ you, Princess. How can you love someone who has not been truthful of his feelings?'

Serenity lifted her chin. 'Love does not work in such an easy fashion.'

The four Senshi exchanged exasperated glances. The Queen closed her eyes and sighed. Mars pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Please understand that this man would see you killed for the sake of furthering his planet.'

'His loyalty to his people is admirable,' Serenity replied evenly.

A small wail escaped Mercury's lips. 'You are not LISTENING to us, Princess! All of those smooth moves, those charming lines, those casual actions – they were calculated and dishonest! He _does not love you_.'

Serenity pursed her lips. 'But I love him.' Her eyes shimmered with tears. 'I love him with all my heart and soul. It hardly matters if he does not return my affections. I know he is my One –'

'Stop.'

The conversation halted abruptly as the Queen finally spoke. She gazed steadily at her daughter.

'You are terribly mistaken. There are no unrequited feelings when it comes to true love. This man is not in love with you. Therefore, he is _not_ your One. Do I make myself clear?'

'But –'

'_Do I make myself clear, Princess Serenity?_'

Serenity shut her mouth, but the determined look remained. She did not reply to the question. Instead, she spun and stalked out of the room, her white dress flowing angrily behind her.

The Queen exhaled heavily. 'Please follow her, Messier,' she murmured, and watched the bodyguard disappear after her daughter.

Venus tried to console the miserable woman. 'You had to put your foot down, your Majesty. She is being unreasonable. It is the only way to protect her.'

'Why is she so idealistic?' the Queen asked softly.

'There would be nothing more wonderful than a ruler who has romantic dreams such as the Princess,' Jupiter said.

The Queen turned away. 'You may be right. I just hope she lives long enough to prove it.'

X x X x X

Venus knocked softly on Princess Serenity's door, nibbling at her lip when she received no reply. 'Princess?' she called. 'Princess, I am so sorry for everything. Please let me come in – I would like to talk to you.'

Silence.

Venus sighed and twisted the handle. The door was not locked, so she stepped inside the dark room and switched on the light. A loving smile played on her lips when she saw the bundle of blankets on the bed.

'Oh Princess. I know it seems unfair. But we really are doing what is best for you. We care for you more than anything in the universe.'

She glided over to the bed and sat down on the mattress, stroking at the lump. 'I promise I will help you through this. I shall take you out and keep you busy. Any time you need me, day or night, just call, and I will be there.'

Her heart sunk at the lack of response. Would Serenity ever forgive them? It was just so _silly_ – a crush gone horrendously wrong. Ooo, she was so mad at Endymion! Who did that suave, arrogant man think he was, hurting her treasured Princess? She was definitely going to have to blow him up next time. Maybe she could singe Malachite in the process.

'Alright,' she said, standing. 'I shall leave you to your moping. If you need me, I'll be practicing my powers!'

She stalked to the door, then hesitated. Wait a minute… Something felt wrong here. Very cautiously, she turned around and crept back to the bed. She poked at the quilt with one finger.

Nothing.

She poked again, this time harder.

Still nothing.

Venus felt her heart freeze in her chest as she ripped the covers off the bed and found it…

Empty.

The Princess was gone.

X x X x X

'I do not think I heard you correctly. You wish to _what?_'

Endymion met Beryl's indigo stare. 'Kidnap Princess Serenity after the kiss.'

'Your Highness, with all due respect, that would be utter insanity.'

Endymion set his jaw stubbornly. 'She will be murdered for treason.'

'So?'

'So my mission was to weaken the Silver Crystal's power, not wipe out the Royal Line.'

'Who cares about the Moon's Royal Line?' Beryl demanded. 'In fact, it is probably _better_ if she dies – no one will be there to stop Earth joining the Silver Millennium once the Queen steps down. We would be killing two birds with one stone! Or rather… one kiss.'

'_I_ care,' Endymion frowned. 'She is an innocent victim in all of this. She does not deserve such an appalling fate.'

'Just my luck,' Beryl muttered under her breath. 'The Prince has gone and grown himself a conscience.' Louder, she said, 'Princess Serenity is in no way an _innocent_ victim. She will become just like her mother!'

'She may consider Earth's alliance more carefully than the current Queen,' Endymion replied.

'I can assure you, she will dismiss you just as easily.'

Endymion smiled smugly. 'Not with the amount of sway I have over her.'

Beryl lifted an eyebrow. 'Oh? So you have been successful in your ventures?'

'Indeed. Which is why I feel obligated to protect her from the Moon's deranged laws.'

'Do not bother,' Beryl said with a dismissive wave of her hand. 'It is just one life.'

'Perhaps. But I refuse to be the one responsible for ending it.'

Beryl stared at her Prince suspiciously. 'What has gotten into you?'

'Your Highness.' The pair turned as Malachite swept into the conference room. He bowed deeply before them. 'Pardon the interruption. It appears you have a visitor.'

Endymion frowned. 'I am busy. Send them away.'

Malachite grinned. 'Very well. Shall I prepare a carriage to take her back to the shuttle?'

Endymion froze in the process of turning back to Beryl. Slowly he returned his attention to his highest-ranking General. 'Shuttle?'

'Yes, my Lord,' Malachite said, looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying the moment. 'It is such a shame. She has travelled a fair distance to see you tonight. All the way from the Moon, I believe.'

Endymion's heart stopped in his chest. 'The Princess?'

'The one and only,' Malachite nodded. 'And she has arrived… alone.'

Endymion couldn't believe it. 'What is she doing here?'

'I did not ask,' Malachite shrugged. 'I am assuming she has come to see _you_.'

Strangely delighted at the thought, Endymion excused himself from Beryl and followed his General out of the room. As they walked down the long hallways, he mentally went through all the things he wanted to show her while she was in the Palace. The rose gardens, the view of the stars from his balcony, the swans in the lake – she'd love those.

His heartbeat increased its tempo as he entered the Visitor's Chambers. There she sat, donned in a hooded cloak, looking more beautiful than ever in the moonlight. She stood when the men arrived. 'Endymion!'

Endymion's pleasure quickly dissipated. She looked distraught. Whatever the reason was for her visit, it was bad. Malachite bowed and left the pair alone.

Endymion waited, anxious for Serenity to speak. To his surprise, she dashed over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Both of them felt the air rush from their lungs. They had never been so close before; so intimate. It was an explosion of sensations all at once. The heat, the scent, the texture, the pulsing of their bodies against each other…

'Oh!' Serenity gasped, pulling away. 'Please forgive my improper conduct! I am just... I am just so…'

Endymion was alarmed to realise that she was crying. 'What troubles you, my goddess?'

Serenity flinched. 'Please do not call me that anymore.'

'Why not?' Hurt pushed its way past the confusion. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'So this is the infamous Princess of the Moon.'

Endymion and Serenity turned as Beryl sauntered towards them. 'What are you doing here?' Endymion demanded lowly.

Beryl smirked at Serenity. 'I was just curious to see what all the fuss was about.'

The young Princess shifted uncomfortably, glancing up at Endymion. 'I am not supposed to be here,' she whispered.

'Do not fret,' Endymion promised. 'She will not tell anyone.' He turned to the newest arrival. 'High Counsellor Beryl, this is Princess Serenity. Princess, my Aunt Beryl.'

The two women curtseyed to each other. As Serenity rose, she examined the Counsellor carefully. 'You two are related?'

'By marriage,' Endymion explained. 'Actually, her husband was killed with my parents.'

'A terrible tragedy,' Beryl acknowledged. 'I am forever grateful for the illness that saved me from a similar fate. Had I been on that carriage too…' She trailed off at Endymion's expression. 'But we will not talk about that now.'

'The Lady of Fortune has smiled upon you – may she continue to do so,' Serenity said politely.

Beryl's lips curved up into a smile. 'Endymion, also.'

The Princess's eyes flickered anxiously up to her love. 'What?'

'Did he not tell you?' Beryl asked. 'Prince Endymion was scheduled to go with his parents that day, too.'

'Sometimes I wish I had,' Endymion muttered under his breath. It was not meant to be heard, but Serenity's delicate Lunar ears – used to the silence of the Moon – caught his desire. She gasped, mortified at the thought of her precious Prince being murdered before she had even met him. It caused a terrible ache to throb through her body.

'Endymion,' she whispered, her tone capturing his attention immediately.

'What is it?' he asked in concern.

Serenity's eyes darted to Beryl before returning to him. 'I must speak with you alone.'

Endymion dipped his head in response. 'Very well. Please excuse us, Aunt. We shall finish our discussion later.' He led Serenity away, his hand positioned near the small of her back. He did not touch her directly, but allowed the gentle fabric of her dress to occasionally brush against his palm.

'Where are we going?' she murmured.

'We shall go into the rose gardens,' Endymion decided, steering her towards the exit of the Palace. 'We shall have enough privacy at this time of night.'

They journeyed out into the cool night air. Stars glimmered above them and moonlight soaked the ground, coating the roses in a silver sheen. Serenity was oblivious to all of this. For the first time, Endymion was too. His mind was fixed on more pressing matters…

'Please tell me what bothers you, Princess,' he begged the moment they reached the centre gazebo. 'I am alarmed at your distress.'

Serenity wiped her eyes. 'You do not have to deceive me anymore, Prince,' she choked.

'What do you mean?'

'I know… I know you do not love me. I know that I am just a pawn in your game.' She dropped her head. 'However, this has not changed how I feel about you. I have not come here tonight for a confession, or an explanation. I have come to warn you that my mother and the Senshi suspect your treachery. No matter what happens, you must not return to the Moon.'

Endymion was speechless. There were so many thoughts whirring inside his head, he couldn't keep up with them all. His heart, on the other hand, was only focussed on one thing. 'Does… does this mean I shall never see you again?'

Serenity took his question to mean that he still intended to carry out his task. A cry escaped her lips as her eyes snapped up to meet his. 'If you must kiss me, here is the place! In this very spot, where you are safe!'

'What?' Endymion breathed. He couldn't believe it. Was she really willing to give up everything just so he wouldn't be harmed? How could she be so blindly trusting, after what he had done?

'Oh _please_!' Serenity cried. She desperately clutched at his shirt. 'I will _not_ let you risk your life for this! Kiss me Endymion! Kiss me right NOW!'

* * *

Dun dun duuuunnnnn.

Don't worry, I've already begun writing the next chapter, and I've started forming a good ending for this story in my mind - though goddness knows how many chapters there'll be before I actually get to it.

My name is Kaitlyn and I am a writerholic. ;p


	7. Chapter 7

Aww, shucks guys. How can I resist updating when you've all said such nice things? :)

Enjoy...

DISCLAIMER: psst! yeah you, staring at the screen. I don't own Sailor Moon purple monkey dishwasher. pass it on!

**Chapter Seven**

A cry escaped Serenity's lips as her eyes snapped up to meet his. 'If you must kiss me, here is the place! In this very spot, where you are safe!'

'What?' Endymion breathed. He couldn't believe it. Was she really willing to give up everything just so he wouldn't be harmed? How could she be so blindly trusting, after what he had done?

'Oh _please_!' Serenity cried. She clutched his shirt in her fists, a desperate expression on her face. 'I will _not_ let you risk your life for this! Kiss me Endymion! Kiss me right NOW!'

'STEP AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!'

Serenity shielded her eyes as a blast of orange light exploded across the gardens. Someone grabbed her around the waist and whisked her away before she could figure out what had happened.

'Dammit,' Venus's voice muttered in her ear. 'I thought I _had_ him!'

Serenity threw a quick glance backwards and breathed a sigh of relief when the dust cleared to reveal Endymion unscathed. She didn't speak as Venus dragged her out of the Palace boundaries and shoved her unceremoniously into a waiting carriage. Jupiter was at the reigns, urging the horses to move as soon as her Princess was safely inside. Serenity slid across as Venus shut the door. Mercury and Mars stared at her from the opposite seats. No one spoke for the entire ride. Even when they boarded the shuttle, the only words uttered were vital to the spacecraft's employment.

It was only when they got in the carriage that would take them back to the Lunar Palace that Venus turned to Serenity.

'Why did you sneak down to Earth?'

Serenity turned her head and stared out of the window as the vast stretch of Moon-fields rolled past. 'To keep him alive. I wanted to kiss him without anyone stopping us and charging him with high treason. On the Moon, I would not have had that chance, and he would not have been safe.'

Venus moaned. 'This is ridiculous. I do not understand!'

'It is about love,' Serenity murmured.

'It is about _lies_!' Venus cried in frustration. 'Why can you not see that? Why would you betray the Silver Millennium?'

Serenity sniffed, keeping her eyes fixed on the scenery. 'I would _never_ betray the Silver Millennium.'

'You just said you were going to kiss him!'

'Yes. But I was simply trying to prove that he is my One.'

'Hmm, and what would have happened if your plan backfired?' Mars drawled. 'If he was _not_ your One?'

Serenity turned to the Senshi, her blue eyes dancing with fire. 'I _know_ he is.'

'Do you remember what the Queen said about true love?' Mercury whispered. 'He could not be your One if he does not love you.'

'Then he must love me.'

Venus slumped low in her seat. 'This is going around in circles! Princess, we will find proof that he is a threat to the Silver Crystal, and he will be sentenced to death!'

'He is _not_ a threat to the Silver Crystal – he is the exact opposite! All you have to do is let me show you. Allow me to kiss him.'

'Not going to happen,' Mars said through gritted teeth. 'None of us are prepared to take that chance.'

'_I_ am,' Serenity said stubbornly.

'Then you are a fool,' Venus snapped. 'You would jeopardise the entire Silver Millennium for a crush. I am ashamed of you.'

Tears slid down Serenity's cheeks. 'You have no faith in me. _I_ am ashamed of _you_.'

Mars pursed her lips. 'This nonsense must stop immediately. When Prince Endymion is charged with attempting to endanger the Silver Crystal, your actions could be seen as high treason, too. Do you understand how serious this is?'

Serenity let out a sob and covered her face with her hands. 'Why won't anyone _listen_ to me?'

X x X x X

'I am listening.'

Endymion sat back in his chair, his fingertips steepled together as he waited patiently for Beryl to present her new strategy.

'It is not over,' she seethed, pacing before the Prince. 'Not yet. We can still harm the Crystal.'

'I am no longer interested in seducing the Princess.'

Beryl's eyes narrowed. 'I thought you might say that. Never mind though – I still have an ace up my sleeve. It is risky, and definitely a last resort, but I think the situation is dire enough to put it into effect.'

'What exactly is this ace?'

Beryl face twisted up into a cruel smile. 'We still have someone on the inside.'

X x X x X

'What is your trouble, Messier?'

Queen Serenity watched as her bodyguard knelt before her Throne.

'Your Majesty, I have a terrible confession to make.'

The Queen eyed him warily. 'Yes?'

Messier hesitated, staring at the white marble below him. 'I… I may have been Prince Endymion's informant.'

The Queen inhaled sharply. She was extremely glad that Messier had requested for the other staff to leave the room – he would have been taken away immediately. She remained as calm as she could. 'Please explain yourself.'

Messier did not tremble, as many others in his place would have. He was trained to be steady at all times – even during life-threatening situations. 'I was seduced by a woman,' he said lowly. 'It was in my early days, while my father was still your protector. She was like a witch, who could bend people to her will. I do not wish to bore you with the details; all you need to know is that I told her the secret of the Silver Crystal.'

The Queen pursed her lips. 'Do you know of this woman's identity?'

'No, Highness. She was a stranger, come at night and gone by morning.'

'Would you recognise this woman again, if you saw her?'

'I believe so, yes,' Messier nodded.

'Very well. Rise, my bodyguard.'

Messier stood, daring himself to make eye contact with his Queen. 'I accept full responsibility for my actions, and am prepared for the appropriate punishment.'

'There are no grounds to charge you for directly conspiring against the Silver Crystal,' the Queen assured him. 'You will be punished for leaking highly confidential information, but it is not worth the death penalty. In the meantime, we must discover if this woman has indeed passed on the information to Prince Endymion. Call for the Senshi and the Moon Court – we shall assemble at once.'

Messier bowed deeply and swept from the room. He had been certain that the betrayal would have cost him his life. Perhaps the Queen was being lenient on him – she was known for finding loopholes in the rules to save unfortunate souls who got tangled in the ruthless law system.

He was just rounding a corner when he heard a quiet laugh in the shadows.

'Messier my darling, is that you? Why… we have not seen each other in so long. Come here, let me get a closer look at you.'

Messier squinted to see the owner of the voice, feeling his stomach turn to ice when he was able to make out her figure.

Speak of the devil.

The woman beckoned him with her finger. 'Come, my beloved. Come to me.' Messier did not move. The woman laughed again. 'You are not afraid, are you? I was the only one who cared for you; who treated you like an equal. You love me, remember?'

Still, the bodyguard stayed where he was. The woman stepped out of the shadows, reaching out her hand.

'I shall be lost without you.' Her voice was laced with irresistible magic. Messier swallowed, forcing himself to remain still. 'I need you,' the woman cooed. 'Join me. Help me.'

Messier's will was crumbling. He could not refuse the sorceress; her allure pulled at his very soul. It was just like last time… he had no choice.

Slowly, hesitantly, he walked forward and took her hand.

* * *

Hmmm... naughty naughty. Did anyone guess it was him? It was hard to slip him into the story discretely, because everyone suspects the author-made-up characters!

Anyway, I think the next chapter will be the last one... or maybe I'll have to split it into two. Big action battle scenes coming up soon! Not to mention love, angst and death penalties!

Watch this space.  
Well... not this space, exactly. Like, not this little blurb at the end of the chapter. I meant the story in general... oh, you get what I mean!

See you soon ;)

Love,  
Kaitlyn


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovely readers! I just wanted to say before you start this chapter - the differing views about the death penalty written below do not necessarily reflect my own personal views. They are for the purpose of this story only.

Ok, onwards!

DISCLAIMER: Awww... Sailor Moon is so cute! Can I own her? Pretty please? I'll walk her and feed her and play with her every day! No? But whhhhhyyyyy?

**Chapter Eight**

Endymion stopped outside the Moon Palace gates. Something did not feel right. He turned to Beryl. 'Maybe we should talk about this.'

'Oh?' Beryl challenged. 'Is the noble and brave Prince of Earth having second thoughts? This is for your planet, Nephew.'

Endymion shook his head. 'Is it?'

'Of course it is!' Beryl had to restrain herself from shrieking at him. 'Queen Serenity is building up an army to invade us!'

'She seems so wise and kind,' Endymion murmured. 'She knows more than I gave her credit for – she figured _me_ out fast enough. Perhaps there is truth in what she said about our incompatible powers.'

Beryl scoffed. 'Listen to you. Swayed by the vile royalty of the Moon. You have become as gullible as your parents.'

Endymion pursed his lips. He did not like his Aunt talking about the late King and Queen of Earth. She had not been married to his Uncle long enough for talk of his family to be acceptable.

Beryl pushed further. 'The Moon Court already suspects you. As soon as they find proof of your treachery, you will be killed. The only way to save your life is to finish what you started – they will not be strong enough to come after you if you weaken the Silver Crystal.' She sauntered forward and hooked her finger in the hood of his cloak, drawing his face close to hers. 'This is what you wanted, remember? The Princess cannot be held accountable if you steal a kiss from her while she is sleeping. She will not be harmed.'

She released him, and he closed his eyes, letting out a long breath. She was right. He would have to get himself out of the mess he had made, but he would be damned if he was going to take down Serenity with him. 'Very well,' he murmured in resignation. 'Give me your instructions.'

Beryl smirked. 'I am glad you see reason. Now, the back gate has been left unlocked by my spy, and he has provided me with an unguarded path to the Princess's room.' She gave him detailed instructions, explaining the route he would have to take to avoid detection.

By the time they had reached the back gate, Endymion's heart was pounding. He clenched his sweaty hands and struggled to control his breathing. Never had he felt so nervous before; not even after all the perilous situations he had been in over the past few years. He couldn't decide whether his apprehension was because of the journey through the castle, the kiss, or what would happen _after _the kiss. He only had a small window of opportunity to get out once he'd done the deed; he had a feeling that Serenity would not hinder his escape.

His heart lurched as he thought of her. He hoped she would not get into trouble – maybe she could make up an excuse as to why she had allowed him to leave. He would have to ensure that she had a good explanation; perhaps he could suggest one to her after the kiss.

The back gate was open, as Beryl had said it would be. She remained by the boundary as he slipped inside. 'I shall wait here for your return,' she whispered.

Endymion nodded, too anxious to reply. He slunk across the grounds, recalling the last time he had been in the garden. It was where he had met the Princess; where they had almost kissed right there and then. What a shame he had not had the chance to finish it – it would have saved him a lot of hassle.

But then… But then he would never have gotten to know Serenity. He would never have been able to truly appreciate her beauty, or witness her kindness, or even just spend time with her. There was a strange division in the span of his life now – the time before he had met her, and the time after. He barely even remembered what he had been like before their paths had crossed.

He continued on his way, surprised that there was not a hint of Palace security. Surely Queen Serenity would employ _some_ guards to patrol the grounds?

He reached the castle, ducking inside through the unlocked servant's entrance. Beryl's double-agent had obviously gone to a lot of trouble. Endymion was bewildered that someone in the Moon Court would betray their Queen. He wished he could leave a note to warn her that there was a traitor lurking within her walls.

He treaded swiftly and silently through the castle, becoming more and more bewildered with the lack of security. His pace slowed as it finally dawned on him.

He was walking into a trap.

Of course – it made perfect sense. There was no way that someone of the Moon Court would have _really_ betrayed the Queen. It was all a double-play. And he was in big, big trouble.

He paused to make a decision. Either he could go on with the task and bravely face whatever lay ahead, or he could slink away into the night without anyone being the wiser.

Of course, he would still have to deal with an investigation on his malicious intentions. The Moon Court would find proof on him eventually, and he would be sentenced to death.

He could not die. Not without telling the Princess how he felt.

Wait… how he felt?

It hit him hard. _He was in love with Serenity._

Something inside him splintered, and his mind suddenly felt clear. This wasn't right. The spying, the seduction, the betrayal – it was _not_ the way to go about interplanetary relations. He was a _Prince_ for goodness sakes, soon to be King. How could he put his people at risk like this? What had he been thinking?

He hadn't been thinking, that was the answer.

'Beryl,' he growled under his breath. This had been her idea from the start. He should have known it would turn out to be a disaster.

He had to fix this. He had to come clean, and tell the Queen the truth. He had learnt during his courting of the Princess that the Moon was a kind, peaceful Kingdom. The powers of the Silver Millennium would never try to invade his district. Why had he not seen it all before? How had Beryl had such an influence over him?

This had to end, and it had to end tonight.

Mind made up, Endymion continued on his way. There was no point trying to find the Queen – he may as well stick to the unguarded path and get to Princess Serenity. That way, she could call for her mother and he would have the chance to confess to everything without being immediately persecuted.

He reached the Princess's room and slipped inside without making a sound. He could see her form on the bed, with just a hint of golden hair sticking from under the covers. A smile twitched at his lips as he imagined the look on her face when he woke her up. That cute little blush was bound to make an appearance.

Slowly, softly, he crept towards her bed and sat down on the mattress. The figure under the quilt drew in a deep breath, stirring slightly. Endymion reached out, pulling the blanket down to reveal…

'Venus?'

Venus smirked up at him. 'Step away from the Princess.'

Endymion felt a sharp pain against the side of his head, and then nothing.

X x X x X

Beryl was eager to leave. She just wanted this whole messy business over and done with. Once the Silver Crystal was tarnished, the Golden Crystal would take its place as the most powerful magic of the universe. And soon it would be hers – after she got rid of Prince Endymion. Once that brat was out of the way, she would be next in line for the Throne. After all, she was not only the High Counsellor, but the last living relative of the Royal family. No one had any grounds to stop her from becoming Queen.

_Queen Beryl._ Yes, that had a nice ring to it.

'Dreaming, treasure?'

Beryl spun as Messier stepped out from the boundary. 'What are _you_ doing here?' she snarled.

Messier shrugged. 'Just visiting. But perhaps I came at a bad time. You look like you're about to be a bit tied up.'

Beryl was bewildered. 'Wh –'

Before she could finish her question, Messier grabbed her wrist and spun her around, roping her hands behind her back.

'What are you doing?' Beryl shrieked, struggling in vain against him.

'Arresting you, my love,' Messier said sweetly.

'You're supposed to be under my spell!'

Messier grabbed her blood-red hair and yanked her face back to meet his. 'That's the thing about the Moon, witch. Never cast black magic on someone who's protected by love.'

X x X x X

Princess Serenity's voice was raw from screaming. Her fists were raw from banging against the door. And her heart was raw with panic.

It wasn't fair – it WASN'T FAIR! Endymion was in serious trouble, and _no one was listening to her!_

'MOTHER!' she shrieked. 'MOTHER _PLEASE_! Senshi! Venus! Just let me out; just let me _see him_!'

Her throat was aching. It felt like she had swallowed a dozen graters. The tears streamed unchecked down her face – she had never been so scared in all her life.

The lock suddenly clicked, and Serenity stepped back in hope. Messier entered, careful to close the door behind him.

'W…what's happening?' Serenity stuttered. 'Is he… Is he…?'

'The Court is deliberating his fate now,' Messier said solemnly.

Serenity covered her face with her hands, her chest wracking with sobs. 'What did he say? About why he was here tonight?'

'He did not say anything, Highness,' Messier admitted. 'He has not been allowed to speak.'

A gasp escaped Serenity's lips, and she stared up at the bodyguard in horror. 'But… why? That is against the law! He needs to be able to defend himself!'

'He was caught red-handed in your bedroom. That, coupled with the fact that he was working with the witch, is all the evidence the Court needs for a sentence. They will not risk Beryl using her magic, or the Prince using the power of the Golden Crystal to affect their decision.'

Serenity moaned, twisting her hands in agitation. 'But they cannot do this!'

'I believe they already have.'

In an act of pure desperation, Serenity lunged forward and grabbed the lapels of Messier's shirt. 'You have to take me to the trial room! Give me a chance to prove Endymion is my One!'

Messier gently pulled Serenity's hands away. 'If he was your One, his love for you would have broken Beryl's spell.'

'It may have!' Serenity cried. 'We will not know unless we ask him!'

'We do not need to ask him,' Messier said firmly. 'Why would he have still gone to your room tonight, if the spell was broken?'

'He _will_ have an explanation! Oh Messier, I _beg you_! Do not let an innocent man die tonight!' When Messier hesitated, she tightened her grip. 'PLEASE! He was seduced by Beryl – just like you were! Have mercy on him, the way my mother had mercy on you!'

She hit a nerve. Messier had not been part of the Moon Court the first time Beryl had seduced him; therefore he had not been protected by the power of the Silver Crystal. He was forever indebted to the Queen for her faith in him, despite his mistake.

'Very well,' he murmured in resignation. 'I shall take you to the trial room.'

Serenity almost collapsed from relief. 'Oh thank you Messier! Thank you so much!'

Messier opened the door to let her out. 'But it will be both our heads if you are wrong about him.'

X x X x X

Endymion glanced up dejectedly as the dungeon door opened. Mercury stepped inside, looking grim. 'The Court has made its decision.'

'I suppose I know what the answer is,' Endymion muttered, getting to his feet. 'Why will no one believe me?'

'One person does,' Mercury said softly. 'Princess Serenity's blind trust in you remains, despite what happened tonight. She will never doubt your innocence – not even after you are gone.' The blue-haired Senshi pursed her lips. 'You have done a very terrible thing to a very wonderful person.'

A sigh of defeat left Endymion's lips. He had tried over and over again to explain what had happened. There seemed to be no chance for redemption. 'As long as Princess Serenity is not held accountable for anything, I suppose I have no choice but to accept my fate.'

'The Princess is safe,' Mercury assured him.

Endymion gave a short nod. 'Then I have nothing left to say.'

Mercury placed the restraints on his wrists and led him back out the trial room. Beryl was already chained to the Penalty Wall as the Exalted Judge read her final sentence from beside Queen Serenity.

'You are herby charged of high treason, witchcraft and conspiring against the Silver Crystal. As the Lunar Law, section 1.8, paragraph 3 states –'

'Witchcraft?' Endymion muttered under his breath while the reading continued.

Mercury leant towards him. 'She attempted to seduce the Queen's bodyguard using black magic.'

'Seduce?' Endymion demanded lowly. 'She's a _sorceress?_' He was furious. 'How can you sentence me with the death penalty when there is the very_ high_ possibility that I was under a spell?'

'The same way Princess Serenity would have been held responsible if you had tricked her into kissing you,' Mercury snapped.

'This is madness!' Endymion hissed. 'The whole system is completely insane!'

'It sets an example for those who think they can mess with the Crystal's power. We have very strict laws to protect it.'

'What about protecting people's _rights_?'

Mercury frowned. 'I admit the penalty is harsh, but –'

'No! It is more than harsh; it is ruthless! Do not defend something so brutal! The death penalty is _wrong._'

Mercury spun to him. 'So Beryl deserves to live, does she? She is a _witch_, Prince Endymion. Do you believe your uncle would have really fallen for her? Do you believe it was a coincidence that your entire family died not long after he married her?'

Endymion was stunned speechless. Mercury nodded at his reaction.

'She may not have confessed it, but it is clear that she is the one who murdered your parents. Are you still so sure the death penalty is wrong?' She turned as the Exalted Judge called her. 'It is time for me to do my part.'

Endymion watched, sick with horror, as Mercury approached the Penalty Wall. The woman who had destroyed his life was about to die. Was it retribution for her actions? Possibly. Did it make him feel better? Not really. Did it bring back his family?

No.

But it did not make a difference anyway. He had no say in this matter. Besides, he was about to die, too.

'Administer the sedative,' the Exalted Judge ordered.

'Shabon Spray!'

A light fog swept over Beryl, and her head drooped immediately. Mercury stepped back so the three other Senshi could take her place in front of the Penalty Wall. A grim silence fell over the trial room. Endymion closed his eyes. He was not prepared to watch Beryl's murder, even after everything she had done.

'Initiate the execution.'

'Fire Soul!'

'Supreme Thunder!'

'Crescent Beam!'

A powerful explosion rocked the Palace. Bright light burnt through Endymion's eyelids. Beryl had not screamed – she probably hadn't even felt anything.

When the dust settled, all that was left was a charred mark against the wall. Endymion exhaled shakily as Venus marched over to him and brought him forward. She used her powers to shackle him to the place where Beryl had been standing only moments before.

The leader of the Senshi checked the chains were tight before raising her gaze to the Prince's face. 'I will cry for you,' she murmured. 'Please know that. I cry for everyone I murder – be they innocent or otherwise.'

Endymion wanted to reply, but his voice had left him. Before he could find it, Venus had returned to her spot. The Exalted Judge cleared his throat. 'Do you have any last requests, Prince of Earth?'

Endymion glanced up. Queen Serenity was weeping. Her tears gave him the courage to speak. 'Take care of my people.' He was glad that his words remained steady and strong.

The Queen nodded. 'I promise,' she whispered.

'Very well,' the Exalted Judge said, 'we shall begin.'

Endymion lowered his head, and thought of his Princess.

X x X x X

Princess Serenity was running faster than she had ever thought possible. Her slippered feet pounded on the marble floor as she sprinted towards the trial room. Her lungs were torn with gasps; she did not care. Nothing mattered except Endymion. Messier kept pace a fraction behind her, just in case she fell.

But she did not fall.

The journey seemed to take forever. It was a nightmare – everything felt like it was going too slow.

'Oh please,' she wheezed as she neared the door, 'oh please oh please oh please –'

She burst into the room, refusing to slow down. Endymion was already sedated – the Exalted Judge was half-way through issuing the order for execution.

'WAIT!' she shrieked, somehow managing to run even faster.

She was relying on everyone being too stunned by her appearance to react in time. No one could figure out what she was going to do… or they would stop her.

She fled down the aisle, past the viewers, through the boundary and towards the Penalty Wall. She was not stopped – no one knew, no one knew, no one knew…

Almost there… twenty steps, thirteen steps, nine steps…

CRASH!

Serenity's frail body slammed to the ground.

'She's going to try to kiss him!' Venus yelled from above her. 'Do it without me! DO IT NOW!'

'Initiate the execution!' the Exalted Judge roared.

'Fire Soul!'

'Supreme Thunder!'

'NOOOOO!'

Serenity's scream lasted longer than the explosion. It echoed through the room… stretched across the Palace… pierced the still Lunar atmosphere…

And then there was silence.

* * *

Heh heh. Nice readers... niiiicccce readers... :backs away slowly:

Before you curse me into oblivion, let me just tell you that there's still one more chapter to go. You're not allowed to curse me until AFTER I put it up!

I should have it finished within 24 hours. So breathe people. Breathe.

Love,  
Kaitlyn


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own SM ok guys here it is read it quick quick quick!

**Chapter Nine**

She had been too late.

It was over.

She could not go on. Her body throbbed, her breaths were desperate gasps of air and her heart felt as though it had been ripped from her chest.

Her true love; the missing piece of her soul.

Gone.

The dust had not even settled, and already her mind was spinning with ways to kill herself. She stared blankly at the side wall, her cheek pressed against the cool marble floor.

_Endymion…_

No, she could not think of him. Her entire spirit screamed with agony – it was too painful to endure. She must keep her mind on the grim task ahead of her.

None of the Senshi would agree to help her. The Queen would do everything in her power to stop her. Even Messier would not assist with the suicide. She would have to do it herself.

Her head was so busy, it did not register the murmurs around the trial room. But then a low oath from the Senshi lying on top of her caught her attention. Venus was speaking rapidly in her native tongue – Serenity could only understand snatches of the muttering. It sounded like something impossible had happened…

Serenity's heart froze in her chest. _Something impossible?_

She didn't dare believe it. But the murmurs of the Court became louder, and they all had the same theme…

'How can this be?'

'I don't believe my eyes.'

'It's a miracle.'

'But how…? HOW?'

Serenity lifted her face from the floor and twisted her head. What she saw caused the air to rush from her lungs. Endymion was still there.

_And he was alive._

'ENDYMION!' Serenity thrust Venus away with a single push. She scrambled to her feet and sprinted the remaining steps towards him. No one was prepared enough to stop her this time – they were all still too stunned.

With one final choked sob, Serenity threw herself forward and pressed her lips against Endymion's. He was still groggy from Mercury's spray to react at first. But slowly, surely, the kiss took effect.

Energy pulsed through his veins, sparking with passion and pushing the sedative from his system. His mind was awakening; his fatigue was dissipating; his injuries were easing.

He was healing.

A low moan rose in his throat as he finally grasped what was happening. Serenity was stealing her first kiss.

And she was doing it really, really well.

Still chained to the wall, he was unable to embrace her; but she made up for it by wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers through his hair. They needed to be close… so close…

Her body pushed up against his. Her delicate, slender frame was the softest, most exquisite material of the universe, created for him and him alone. He tugged at the shackles, desperate to hold his goddess in his arms, but the chains would not break.

It did not matter, really.

She was still there… kissing him. He never wanted it to end.

He inhaled the scent of her, breathing in the magic and love radiating from her very skin. Her lips melded themselves to his; her tongue danced into his mouth and caused shimmering stars to cascade down to his stomach.

He forgot everything.

He forgot who he was, and what he had endured, and what he had done. All that he was right now, was this kiss.

Her arms untangled themselves from around him, and she ran her smooth hands against his face, as though reassuring herself that he was still there. After several more quick kisses, she drew far enough away to gaze into his midnight-blue eyes.

'Endymion,' she murmured between gasps. 'I love you.'

Endymion was breathless, but he managed to say what he needed to. 'I… love you… too… Princess…'

A small whimper escaped Serenity's lips, and she kissed him again. Endymion's brow creased – there was a strange brightness in front of him. He pulled back and stared at the glowing insignia on the Princess's forehead.

'What is that?'

Serenity raised her hand to touch the mark. 'Oh – it is a crescent moon.' She smiled and pecked the side of his mouth. 'It means you are my One. But I knew that already.'

It was only after she uttered the words that she remembered her audience. She cringed and slowly turned to face the Court. Everyone was staring at her, jaws open. The Senshi were frozen in place – Venus was still on the ground.

'Daughter.' Serenity glanced up at the soft voice from the bench above her. The Queen was gazing down, her hand pressed against her heart. 'The Prince is your One?'

Serenity nodded gently. 'Yes, mother.'

'Oh,' Mercury choked, taking a step forward. 'Oh… oh… This… this is awful! Think of what we almost did!'

'Think what we _did_ do,' Jupiter corrected, finding her voice.

Serenity wrapped her arms around Endymion again, as though trying to protect him from their past actions.

Mars raised her hands to her mouth in horror. 'We could have executed the Princess's true love! Oh Prince Endymion, please forgive us! We are so lucky that our powers did not work!'

Venus got to her feet, her eyes fixed on the couple before her. She did not say anything.

Mercury slowly turned to the man still chained to the wall. 'How _did_ you survive that?'

'The power of the Golden Crystal,' the Queen replied. Everyone glanced up at her, surprised.

'His Crystal saved him from two simultaneous Senshi attacks?' Jupiter gasped. 'I had no idea it was a protection device!'

But Serenity was catching on. 'Yes… it is. It saved him from Venus's Crescent Beam _twice_ in the past. I thought he had just been lucky, but…'

'But it was magic,' Endymion finished in astonishment. 'I do not understand. The Golden Crystal is really that powerful?'

'Perhaps it has not _always_ been so,' Queen Serenity smiled.

Endymion gave her a puzzled look. 'What do you mean?'

Serenity giggled. 'She means that it is possible your Crystal is strengthened by love, too.' She lowered her voice. 'And I bet that kiss just upped its power by a million times!'

A smile tugged at Endymion's mouth. 'It is quite possible, my goddess. May I still call you that, now you know I was not lying about my feelings for you?'

'No,' Serenity said, looking very serious. 'If you call me that, I shall get a big head!'

Endymion chuckled. 'I am willing to risk it. Goddess.' Serenity beamed, and he leant forward, brushing his lips against the side of her cheek. His warm breath caused goosebumps across her skin. 'Oh goddess?'

'Yes?' Serenity whispered, shivering in delight as he reached her ear.

'If it is not too much trouble…'

'Yes?'

'Could you possibly… maybe… unchain me now?'

X x X x X

Serenity paced outside the guest room door, looking rather impatient.

'Is something the matter, Princess?'

She spun as Messier approached. 'No. I am just waiting for Endymion to finish cleaning up. He is certainly taking his time.'

Messier hesitated. 'Uh… he _did_ almost get executed today.'

Serenity pouted and folded her arms. 'That is no excuse!'

Messier pressed his lips together. 'If you say so, Princess.'

Serenity squinted at his expression. 'Wait… is that… almost… a _smile_? Quick, hold onto something! The Earth is about to start revolving around the Moon!'

Messier's expression wiped clean. 'It will not happen again.'

'Pity,' Serenity sighed. She shot him a curious glance. 'What are you doing here, anyway?'

'Her Royal Highness will be in meetings all day, and has asked me to keep an eye on you.'

'Meetings? What kind of meetings?'

'Very important ones, by the sound of it. It appears that the Moon Court will be reconsidering their system regarding the protection of the Silver Crystal. Seems like today's near-tragedy was enough to make them stop and take a look at those cold-blooded laws.'

Serenity shut her eyes and exhaled slowly. 'I am glad to hear it.'

'So is the Queen.'

'Your Highness.' Venus approached slowly, head lowered and feet dragging across the marble floor.

Serenity didn't reply, despite what formality required. She wasn't sure how she felt about her former best friend at that particular moment. Venus had fought with her the most about Endymion. It was the blonde Senshi who had been the biggest obstacle between the Prince and Serenity. _She_ had been the one to constantly interrupt their attempts to kiss. _She_ had been the one to stop Serenity from reaching her Prince in time. _She_ had been the one to call for the execution to continue.

Venus reached Serenity, still unable to lift her head. 'I have resigned.'

Serenity's heart dropped to the centre of the Moon. 'What?'

'I have resigned,' Venus repeated. Teardrops splashed to the ground, and her shoulders shook silently with sobs. 'F…forgive me, Princess.'

She turned, but Serenity caught her before she could walk away. 'You are _leaving_?'

Finally, Venus lifted her head. Her face was twisted with despair. 'Of course I am leaving!' she cried. 'I am a disgrace to my rank! I have shown the future ruler of the Silver Millennium _no_ respect! Who was I to argue with the owner of the Silver Crystal?'

'You were just trying to protect me.' Serenity immediately realised the truth in her words. It sounded so right. Venus would do _anything_ to keep her safe.

And so just like that, she forgave her. This was the pure love of Princess Serenity.

Venus moaned, spinning away. 'I do not deserve to be leader of the Senshi.'

'Of course you do!'

'No I don't! I made a _terrible _mistake!'

'Sometimes those who make the worst mistakes are the people who turn out to be the most helpful,' Messier said quietly.

Venus glanced up to him, wiping her eyes. 'What do you mean?'

Messier placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. 'You will never be able to doubt Princess Serenity again, will you?' Venus shook her head, and he continued. 'Still, she will inevitably deal with much scepticism in the future – especially when she becomes Queen. People will question her decisions. Her followers, her friends, even her loved ones. But you… you will remember this moment, and you will stand by her, no matter what. It is because of your terrible mistake today that you will be the most loyal ally of the Moon.'

Venus sniffled, turning to Serenity with red eyes. 'D…do you think that is true?'

Serenity reached out and took her hand. 'I am sure of it, Venus.'

The beautiful Senshi choked a sob and hugged her tightly. 'Thank you Princess. Messier.'

Messier dipped his head. He did not need to add that he, too, had learnt that same valuable lesson today.

The guest room door suddenly opened and Endymion stepped out. Serenity let go of Venus and turned to him, putting her hands on her hips. 'Well it is about time!'

He grinned. 'Sorry. It took me three scrubs to wash the lingering traces of sedative from my skin.'

Serenity suddenly realised (for was just a _tad_ slow) that Endymion looked _good_. He had borrowed a fresh change of clothes from one of the members of the Court – the casual attire had a striking effect on his sturdy form. His hair was still damp from the shower, causing dark pieces to fall over his sapphire eyes. He had gotten rid of the stubble, and a wonderful scent of aftershave clung to him, enhancing his allure.

'Oh my,' was the only thing the poor Princess could say before she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips against his.

'STEP AWAY FROM TH –'

Messier clamped a hand over Venus's mouth, and she blushed red in embarrassment when she realised what she'd done. 'Sorry,' she whispered after he released her. 'Force of habit.'

It was hard, relinquishing her protection of her Princess. She had spent so many years keeping her safe – she wasn't sure she was ready to let go. Still, she was glad Serenity was happy. _Very_ happy, by the looks of it.

She and Messier stepped back and waited for the pair to finish their kiss.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

X x X x X

The orchestra started up a new song, and Endymion held out his hand. 'At last,' he smiled. 'I finally have the chance to dance with my goddess.'

Serenity giggled, thrilled as her One swept her onto the floor and spun her between the twirling couples. Four Senshi watched from the sidelines, sighing in envy.

'It must be nice, to have a true love,' Mercury said wistfully.

'It would also be nice to have _lots_ of true loves,' Jupiter giggled, sipping at her punch.

'You want it all, don't you?' Mars grinned.

'Yup!'

Venus exhaled slowly, her eyes fixed on the dance floor. 'I would be happy with just one,' she mumbled.

'Even if you think he is a grandpa?' The girls turned as Malachite approached, flashing Venus a grin. 'Care to dance, angel?'

The Senshi leader turned back to the swaying couples. 'Nope.'

She jumped as Malachite pressed his lips to her ear. 'Come on – you might actually like me.'

'That's _highly_ doubtful,' Venus drawled. She walked away before he could respond.

'Ouch,' Jupiter said.

Mars winced at the loss of male pride. 'Yeah. Sorry Malachite.'

The silver-haired man chuckled. 'You think I'll be giving up that easily? Not a chance!' He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. 'I shall find a way to win the angel over one day! Mwuahahahaha!'

'Wow, careful Malachite,' Princess Serenity teased as she and Endymion glided past. 'You sounded truly evil for a moment there. Keep that up, and we may have to have a battle to the death one day!'

'Just try not to get any blood on the carpet before my Coming of Age ceremony,' Endymion said. When Serenity giggled, he frowned. 'What? I was being serious.'

They spun away from the Senshi, back to the centre of the dancing. He held her close, unable to pry his hands away from her body. She did not want him to – his caress made up for all the years she had lived without a male's touch.

Above them, on a heavily-guarded platform, both the Silver and Golden Crystals glowed in harmony. But they were not interested in trivial things like that.

They were together.

They were happy.

And they were free.

* * *

**YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SCROLLED DOWN BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DID, GO BACK UP TO THE TOP NOW NOW NOW - DON'T SPOIL IT!**

Whew, sorry about that. I know about the temptation. I'm a self-confessed-scroller, so I know there are people out there who do it too.

For those good readers who didn't scroll...

Awwww... happy endings all round. You guys gotta trust me ;p

So that Golden Crystal was powerful, after all. Silly Endy. (I wonder how he is going to react when he finds out the kitties can talk? ;p)

And I'll bet none of you guessed that the title of the story referred to HER stealing a kiss from HIM, huh? Eh eh eh.

Ok, done gloating.

Oh yeah, and due to several requests, I added a special chapter at the end of The Agent explaning how one becomes an Agent of Fate. I'm happy people were interested enough to ask!! :)

Thank you for being such wonderful readers! Keep an eye out - I'm sure to have a new story soon.

Love,  
Kaitlyn


End file.
